


Get A Hold Of Me

by coldrust



Category: Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Mill, Cliffhanger, Cops, ELeeas, Fake Police Tactics, I warn you, In a sense, Jfmu2, Just fuck me up 2, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, im taggin everything apparently, jfmu, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldrust/pseuds/coldrust
Summary: When the A/B/O Dynamics Police Division of Abuse and Trauma gets a report, Chief Lee Fallon takes it in his hands to take a hold of the situation.





	Get A Hold Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostyLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/gifts).



> So, apparently this is for the Just Fuck Me Up 2. I wasn't really into the event because of reasons. But this fic has emerged by gentle encouragement by my own personal Lee, @FrostyLeeGraham. Sappy but my love is pure for you. Also, this would not be possible without @charlexsavier and our weird bantering. You're the real MVP. 
> 
> AND ALSO, SPECIAL THANKS TO MY UNHOLY TRINITY OF SIN, @pancakeispeople and @FunkyRacoon10 ❤ They push me to do things in the best way ❤

“10-4, copy,” Lee said, holding the radio close to his mouth. A call came a few moments ago reporting recent suspicious activity at the far end of New York City.

The report arrived through email making Lee sit back down on his clerical chair. He opened the document and immediately printed it out. With shaking hands, he bristled at the details that he read.

“Chief?”

“Yeah?” 

“We’ve also received past emails about the same reports, sir, we just haven’t immediately--”

“Is it because of the cancer?” His watch chimed at 5 pm.

“Sir, you know we--”

“Bullshit, Alana. I’m not weak. Gather the others, we’re going. Now.”

Alana scampered out her chief’s door and alerted the others of the raid. She prepared the field officers to direct a convoy to pass through traffic. After a few orders, all officers were alerted from medical to on site trainees.

Lee leaned heavily by the doorframe as he held two legal sized documents in front of him--one was a long detailed report of the activity which he knew most of his office knew already.

A breeding mill had been recently moved to a facility in the middle of a tucked away area of establishments. It was specifically made to cater auctions, bidders, trafficking, and slavery. Most of their patrons came from Japan and Russia. 

What disturbed Lee most was how it integrated a bioengineering laboratory and had manufactured tons of animal human hybrids that almost always came out as purebred Alphas of the extinct kind.

The Alphas of the 21st century had evolved to experience less violent ruts that could be soothed by thorough medication with suppressants and generally having the knot stimulated by hand or by mating.

Purebred Alphas have been extinct since the late 80s where these men and women experience heightened need for mating and extremely violent ruts that the International Commision of Dynamics Health have regarded to as feral behavior. The pictures on the second sheet displayed numerous men tied down to breeding mounts with incredibly innovative machines harvesting these alphas. The women had pictures of them being strapped and gagged in front of a small audience who most likely are bidders.

There was one picture that caught Lee’s attention. It was of a man with his muscles straining against the ropes tying his wrists and arms behind him. One of the ropes snapped with the man’s strength. He had curly hair, a harelip and intensely bloodshot eyes.

“Alana?” Lee asked, watching the others heading out the garage. 

She was by the exit, “Yes, Chief?”

“Do we have the trauma officers with us? I think we’ll be dealing with a purebred still in rut.”

“I don’t think we’re capable yet. We’re just a new office?” Alana tried as she strapped the last of the med kit into a bag and beckoned Lee to follow her.

Lee had nothing on him but his gun strapped to his belt. “Let me deal with it.”

Once inside the van, the officers were briefed both through conversation and radio for the whole circulation of the plan.

The police assigned to their division would infiltrate and secure the location first. When they’d took stock of where the security was, they strike and round up the people in an room.

Once neutralized, the trauma team would come in and dismantle any of the victims from the contraptions and would be attended to by the medical staff.

“Roger,” the radio crackled with static. All teams had been informed.

The drive was a long one but it made Lee collect more information from the report. 

“An anonymous bidder had reviewed the mill with his recent purchase. He stated that most alpha women are half feline while the men are interchangeably different every time. He’s purchased a number of alphas already.”

“If they have a lab, they may perhaps keep the mill sanitary?”

“For cover and front purposes. We never know what they’re trying to hide.”

Alana took out her checklist and took note of what else they should inspect in the vicinity. “Will you be the acting psychiatrist, Lee?”

The chief nodded, “If my professional help is needed, I will ask everyone to leave the room for patient-doctor confidentiality.”

“Noted.”

“Heads up, chief,” the radio crackled to life. Lee checked his holster and patted at his ear to gesture to the team with him in the van to secure their communications.

“In three, security will file out, investigate then infiltrate. In twenty, we will give a notice,” Lee crouched at the far end of the van near the door handle. The moment the van hit its brake, Lee pulled at the handle and slipped into the twilight.

He held at his holster as his officers filed out into the large white building by a block of large establishments and hotels.

“Hidden in plain sight, Chief?” Mike said, leaning against the opening of the back door with his gun held high. 

“They are protected by an international ring of mafias, we’ll be lucky to get out of this with all limbs.”

“In three,” another officer said, hand on the handle.

The raid infiltrated the compound in over a whole of twenty minutes as Lee had directed. The mafia was not entirely present and most of Lee’s team had secured their outside communication.

There was a large reception area like of a hotel and most of the personnel had given themselves up the moment they saw their firearms. The security in the facility resisted but one of Lee’s officers found the main electrical breakers. He turned off the entire power grid in the building.

Lee commed in the others while he jogged towards the elevator. He needed to take in how bad the situation was with the alpha victims.

When the lights came back on, most of the people had been rounded up and hauled to a nearby room. Lee nodded at their work and headed toward the elevator with a few men with him.

The elevator dinged at the highest floor. The officers came out first before he took a step out. There were rows and rows of large cylindrical canisters with clear glass as their walls.

Inside were embryos and children, suspended in a clear substance that seemed to provide for their breathing.

Lee crossed the room and entered the elevator tucked at a unnoticed corner. As the doors shut, he saw the med staff doing their work. 

The elevator stopped at a floor without a number. It opened to dim lighted hallways with doors on each side with uneven intervals. Each one had a small glass window with a large name tag below.

He jogged ahead of his group and entered a large space that led to more. He took the one with the darkest hallway.

There were weird noises that made Lee jump. A cacophony of deafening screams of pleasure and bone chilling moans.

He noticed that there were no windows on the doors anymore. A stark contrast of bright light made him squint when he rounded the corner. An immense space was in the middle of the building with several breeding mounts arranged in an aisle like fashion.

Lee had hoped that it was empty. There was man strapped face down and naked, humping into a clear canister that seemed to pump and clutch at his knot. An orderly stood with his back to the opening.

“Hands in the air, on your knees,” Lee leveled his gun and jogged the space between them.

The orderly was a young man who immediately yielded under the presence of firearm. He whimpered and tried to scamper away. 

“Stay where you are. Stop what’s happening with this man, now!” Lee felt his blood boiling, seeing the victim being manhandled out of his machine. The orderly made the alpha sit down on the cold floor. In a snap, Lee’d nose flared at the strong smell of pheromones.

A few officers came in as well. Lee placed his gun back at his waist and gestured to take the orderly out and into custody.

Lee crouched down and watched the man, recognizable by his harelip in the picture, who was shaking and swaying due to whatever drugs were in his system.

“What is your name?” Lee tried, closing the distance. He jerked back when the man straightened out his legs, seemingly feeling relief from such a cramped position.

The medical rushed in and surrounded them in a small circle. Lee saw how fast the transition was from docile to extremely violent.

It was in the man’s eyes. Dilated pupils suddenly constricting in a blink.

“Get out of the way!” Lee shouted, pushing the nearest med staff away from the alpha.

The man now stood up tall and was snarling at the them. He huffed and tried to struggle away from his restraints. Blood started dripping from his wrists bound with tight rope and leather cuffs.

Nikka, one of the meds, took out a tranquilizer gun and shifted it to point at the alpha. The alpha noticed her movement. He lunged at her and straddled her to the ground, clearly missing a bite to her neck.

Lee immediately grabbed the man by the neck and tipped him on his back. His legs bent and he tried to kneel. 

Lee got pushed aside by the force of the alpha’s shoulder. He skidded a few inches away while the alpha gained balance and targeted another medical.

“Once he turns his back on you, run back to where you came from.”

Lee clutched at the leather and tugged him hard. The alpha fell on his bottom and almost cracked his head on the cement. Lee sat down on his naked his hips and stilled him by the shoulders.

“Calm down, alpha. Alpha?”

Lee tried to use the omegan side of his body to calm the aggression. The alpha responded by suddenly slumping. He was sweaty and panting profusely.

Lee gulped and struggled to keep his calm. With a breath, he tried to swallow down his baser instincts.

“What is your name?”

The alpha whimpered and Lee felt his erection jumping against his ass. Lee kneeled up away from him.

“E-Elias…”

Lee ran a hand down to his neck. The alpha suddenly choked and started struggling.

“No, no. Shush, darling. Elias? Is that correct? Are you alone?”

Elias nodded, eyes prickling with tears. It cascaded down his temples and his nose suddenly blowed out a bubble of snot. To Lee, he looked incredibly endearing and feral.

Lee leaned close and pulled up the man by the neck. He sat up, making Lee frame him by his knees. He cradled Elias’s face onto his shoulder, far from his neck, and caressed his naked and cold back.

When Elias whimpered and settled in close for comfort, Lee realized something. In this facility, there was a lack for care and welfare for these alphas growing up.

“Elias? Who was your mother here? Where is she?”

The growl ripped from his throat made Lee jump. He pushed at Elias’ chest again to keep distance. The man was still shaky and his rut was resurfacing again.

“Mommy?” 

Lee’s breath caught in his throat when they locked eyes. Elias sniffed the air and continued whimpering. His skin was getting flushed and his breaths deepening and getting ragged.

Lee cradled his cheeks, “Okay. Shush, love. Mommy is here.”

Elias cried out and tried to push Lee onto the ground. Lee was faster. He hooked Elias’ elbows and tackled him back to the floor. “Listen to me.”

“Mommy,” Elias seemed to be caught on the name. Lee sighed and started carding his fingers through the alpha’s curls. 

“Can you knot for Mommy, Elias? Be a good boy?”

Elias’ eyes rolled at the top of his head, hips thrusting. Lee tapped at his ear comm which meant he needed backup.

Reaching behind him, Lee sat on Elias’s stomach and cradled the alpha’s knot in a loose hold of fingers.

“Elias?”

“Mommy, please.”

“Alright darling. I’m here for you, love. Calm down for me.”

He tightened his hold on Elias’ knot.


End file.
